Darkness Awaits the Light
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Doomed to forever be trapped in the darkness, Kakuzu waits patiently for his salvation until a woman gets thrown into his isolated cell. What will he do? Rated M: for lemon/sex, and death.


Darkness.

Nothing but darkness in the dank unhygienic corridors, all cells empty…..except one. The occupant was put away for good, never to see the light of day ever again for being what he was.

An outcast….killer….monster; he was called many names to none which any soul would like. His body and mind was still strong as the day he came to be here, but he shut off everything to the outside world.

Why?

There wasn't ever a point to escape before; he would still be unwanted; so he patiently sits slumped against the wall in a blank stupor until _it_ came.

Whether it would be a person or another form of a sign of clarity….he was waiting…waiting for the _light_ to come.

*The girl fought tooth and nail to get away from the guards, the bastards jumped her when she was alone and now was dragging her small body through an eerie, foul smelling corridor.

One sneered, "Shut up girl! It's your own fault you haven't done anything with your life and made a name for yourself." The other chuckled darkly, "You won't be missed so you're a perfect guinea pig if this turns out badly."

They both tied her wrists behind her back and shoved her into a cell, but didn't stick around much to her surprise. The guards rushed to the opposite end before they calmed down snickering once over their fear, "You ready to pay up?"

"Don't make me laugh, I'll win the bet. That bastard will no doubt kill her for sure." "He might do that but after he rapes her. It's only natural a man locked up for years to crave sex."

* * *

*The young woman whimpered softly from the sore injuries she received, letting the tears fall for her damned fate to be in this predicament.

Her attention was quickly caught from the clink of metal, turning her head slowly to look behind her and come face to face with a terrifying man…if he was one and not some creature of the night.

He was a large masculine man, his dark hair hanging like needles framing his rugged features of his countenance. His body was adorned with thick stitches including his cheeks, like he was torn apart and sewn back together; but shockingly he was in the nude with his wrists locked in some worn wooden restraint with a rusted bolt which fortunately blocked the sight of his groin.

She could tell he was covered in grime and filth, but not surprising in this confinement. The only thing that made her skin crawl was his eyes and the way they observed her.

The emerald iris's seemed to glow in the unmoving darkness, piercing their gaze straight into her own and making chills run up her spine.

She honestly couldn't tell what he was thinking, there wasn't any emotion hidden behind those cold eyes except _something_….something she didn't know slowly emerging to the surface.

Gulping, she finally managed to tear her eyes away from him and looked down at her lap, shifting to lean against the opposing wall with a small frown.

* * *

*The time seemed to drag on, how long she didn't know, but that man was still staring at her and never seemed to blink at all.

If anything, the extended time scenario seemed to anger the guards since they returned. The two men actually came in with foul moods, making sure to stay close to the opposing wall; hauling the girl to her feet and throwing her at the behemoth before rushing back out again.

The girl hit her head on something hard, whimpering in pain and resting it against something almost equally as dense. She had an idea why they put her in here now; throwing a fresh piece of meat into the lion's den to see what happens…the bastards.

Once her head stopped throbbing she slowly sat up, feeling blood seep down her forehead and wincing from her now bruised kneecaps and then instantly noticing where she was at. She landed directly at his feet and saw some blood on his restraints, explaining what she hit her head on.

Realization then seemed to just click, glancing up her sparkling orbs met the same glowing pair that hadn't changed their gaze at her. She was too frightened to move but couldn't look away this time; his eyes seemed somewhat captivating, almost hypnotic.

It wasn't until then he moved, shifting slightly and stretching his fingertips to touch her face. It was in perfect range but his breathing became shallow and his eyes widened a bit.

The woman then saw an emotion, like he just came to realize of that hidden _something_ of an emotion, whatever it could be. She thought here was her death, but she was wrong.

Black threadlike things appeared from the stitches, making her eyes widen in fear and wonder, shivering when they touched her and began to wrap around her waist and arms.

She was lifted off the ground and placed a few paces away petrified but she didn't scream or yell, oh no, she wasn't like most girls. In her point of view, what was the point of doing all that? It never changed the circumstances now did it?

* * *

Trying to regain her composure, which was short-lived when a loud crack made her jump. The brute had stood up and flexed his large muscles before literally jerking off his restraints with ease, grunting just a tad in the process as the scattered pieces of wood fell to the ground.

Cracking his knuckles he then focused his unreadable gaze back at her, the tendrils bringing her to him but left her sitting on the cold stone floor. The woman held her breath when he knelt down and practically straddled her small frame, trying hard not to stare at his groin that was in plain sight now.

His fingertips came to touch her face again, but this time they wandered everywhere. The fabric of her clothes quickly irritated him, for it was keeping him from caressing where he wanted so he jerked her shirt off.

It remained behind her shoulders but his gaze was lingering upon her breasts, hunger gleaming in his eyes along with that hidden emotion.

He leaned down to where his hot breath puffed onto her sensitive skin, making her shudder involuntarily when she heard an extremely deep baritone growl, "Kakuzu."

She then gasped when his tough lips claimed hers, molding them softly and yet firmly to keep them there. The girl tried to resist but to no avail, his touches quickly became addictive, especially when his hands unclasped her bra and massaged the soft mounds, tweaking the perky nipples from time to time and making her groan.

Panting for much needed breath, he took that incentive to plunge his needy tongue into her mouth, tantalizingly twirling it with her own and causing the girl to moan softly.

For a brute that's been locked away for who knows how long, he sure could kiss but still this lewd act made the girl frown at her own self control.

* * *

The brute felt the tears falling and pulled back to stare, his eyes asking her what was wrong because she obviously was enjoying it. She murmured softly, "I'm ashamed." His eyes narrowed but said nothing; instead his hands removed her pants with one swift jerk.

Biting her lip nervously she oddly knew what he was telling her; none of those formalities matters now. He was right in a manner of speaking.

Kakuzu then freed her own wrists from their restraints, the girl rubbing them before he shoved her on her back again. He licked his lips hungrily and averting his attention to her womanhood, sliding his hands under her thighs after ripping off the thin material covering his prize.

She complained softly and tried to push him away but the threads kept her immobilized as he spread her legs apart with his strong hands. His tongue sliding out to run the tip against the top of her heat and causing her to shudder and squirm from the rough-like texture.

He rolled it along the bundle of nerves many times and made her whimper, her soft cries making the brute growl heatedly. The vibrations of his growls caused her to moan, even more as he was licking down her heat.

He was indeed ravenous and the girl's sweet juices were just what he desired to satiate his hunger. The behemoth continued to devour her delectable pussy until she finally arched her back and cried out in pleasure, her small body writhing in bliss.

Licking his lips he retreated, watching in glee from how flushed the woman was before removing his threads and crawling back up to attack the bountiful breasts; yet another thing he wanted to taste and play with.

Nibbling on the perky nubs and tugging them with his teeth, the girl gasped and grabbed a hold of his grimy hair. She knew this was wrong and he was so filthy to boot, but she gave in so it didn't matter anymore.

Tugging the neglected nub playfully before suckling it, his strong hands lifted her slender legs upwards to align his erection.

* * *

He plunged inside her tight heat hard, making the girl cry out in pain even though she was fully moist for him. His size was no doubt the cause, he was beyond average to say the least but not overly so.

The idyllic feeling overwhelmed his senses, growling like an animal he rocked his hips slow yet firmly; watching the woman's breasts bounce with each thrust and her countenance slowly turning into pleasure.

Gripping her hips tightly he lifted her lower half up higher, pounding inside even deeper and earning some vocal moans this time, the woman no longer keeping them in.

The behemoth couldn't think straight except this overwhelming pleasure, his vision blurring from the heat admitting from his own body when he looked down at her once more.

Her delicate frame stood out among the darkness even more than when she was tossed in here, he had his doubts at first but now he knew…

Grumbling incoherent words he stiffened, releasing his load inside the woman as she cried out having reached her own orgasm; both writhing in ecstasy until it sadly subsided.

The girl lay there helplessly, too weak to move as he pulled out and went to his feet. His eyes staring at her in a different way now; that hidden emotion was gone, as if he at long last reached a conclusion of sorts.

He then shuffled over to the cell doors, gripping the rusted iron bars tightly before jerking back and forth wildly and with such prestigious strength.

* * *

The once strong material came loose from the stone walls gradually until he was victorious when they came undone; bits of rubble falling from the ceiling and the thunderous clank of the heavy metal being thrown into the empty corridor.

To her dismay, he left without as much as a passing glance.

The yells of the guards trying to flee from the brute and dropping the keys to the door proved to be fatal. Neither won the bet you could say but their own lives were taken, the dying screams echoing down the corridor.

The woman shed a few tears and turned onto her side, curling into a ball of sorrow. She figured maybe the guy just used her to have an opportunity to escape and now she wished he'd just killed her instead of feeling like a used tool.

Closing her eyes she decided to get some much needed sleep but she never had the chance when a pair of strong hands lifted her up tenderly.

She simply stared at the brute that held her against his chest, now having some trousers on he confiscated as he carried her out of the cell and down the dimly lit corridor.

Kakuzu never said a word but his eyes told her she was coming with him, the woman not complaining and resting her head against his shoulder to rest peacefully.

As the brute trudged down the hallway, at long last heading to the outside world; no longer would he be alone and isolated, he had the woman.

He found the light…._his_ light.

* * *

_**Fini:**_

_**I totally had this in my head like crazy and HAD to write it! I know Lexypink wrote a story about this too but I need a lemon. **_

_**I hope everyone likes it, the cover picture inspired me for this story and Kakuzu is SO HOT! (you can't see all of it but he is naked with those wooden restraints) XD**_

_**I hope to see some reviews! **_

_**I love you Lexypink! Don't be mad at me *give you big hug***_


End file.
